User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Chapter 2
''"Superhero......a term that I hear in the news and read in the papers. They are not referencing me directly but rather using it as an umbrella term. They speak of all of us who have found new abilities through contact with these exobytes or those who have come from other worlds that we are quickly becoming aware of. I cannot say I am comfortable with using that term for myself yet, it's just too weird still. I must admit though I do find it a bit cathartic shoving my swords through these invaders and trading punches with the like of Bane or Metallo. My blood seems to run a little hotter as of lately. I would imagine that has something to do with my new found appearance and/or abilities. I am learning that I am not alone and that there are others whose worlds have become a lot bigger or smaller depending on your perspective, hopefully I can make some connections in this new place." '' Bern closes his journal and puts it away. He stands up and looks around the Watchtower's Aquacultural Area. He slowly scans the room and observes the other people flying and running about. He was aware of the JLA and the Watchtower but never in a million years did he think he would end up here. ''Flashback to a few hours ago:''Bern had taken shelter in a Metropolis Safe House after a run in with Bizzaro. Though he was able to fend him off, he was roughed up pretty badly. Bern was approached by one of the officers "Hey buddy are you alright??", Bern nodded and said "yeah, just a little scratch" though they both knew it was a little worse than that. The officer helped Bern to his desk "It's nuts out there isn't it". Bern agreed "yeah, I just had a lovely chat with that Bizzaro guy. Not much of a conversationalist but damn can that idiot throw a right hook". The officer chuckled in understanding. Moments later he and the officer were approached by Zatana. Both the officer and Bern quickly focused their attentions on the magic beauty. "How are you doing there tough guy?" Her voice was sweet and soothing. Bern shook off the daze and responded "I've been better, thanks for asking". "Yeah, it's rough out there, look why don't you head up stairs and re-group and see what you can do about getting some gear for yourself." Bern looked around, "the PD is only one split level....." She laughed again, "No, upstairs" and points to a teleporter pad in across the way. Bern stands up slowly and looks down at Zatana, he takes off his mask for the first time in what feels like months, mainly because he is slightly ashamed of his new appearance. "Thanks" he says to her. She smiles and zips off. ''Flash forward to present hour:''Bern was able to find his way to the the Tech Wing after asking directions from some others like a kid on his first day in a new school. After talking with the Wayne Tech suppliers he was given some new pieces of armor and gear. He then made his way to a set of locker rooms near the War Room where he took a shower for what felt like the first time in a while. The water was ran cold purposefully as it hit his rock like skin steam filled the room. Bern felt a sense of relief rush over him and he felt himself relax for the first time in months. Bern cleaned off and suited up in his new gear. He examined the new blades he was given, the light shined off them and he saw his reflection in the blade. He touched the cold steel to his forehead and closed his eyes. He placed the swords in their sheathes and slipped the mask over his face. Looking out the large window of the tech wing which overlooked the Earth, Bern floated there and absorbed the scope of this new world and life he is in. ''"So this is it, huh?" ''he thought to himself. Bern returns to the ground and begins walking around and following signs for the Cafeteria as his stomach grumbles ever so loudly. In his journey for nourishment he spots a familiar face......"Widow Maker" he thinks to himself. "Maybe this world isn't as big as I thought it was" he again ponders to himself. Finding his way to the Cafe he grabs a cup of coffee and some eggs.....maybe half a dozen and some potatoes, bacon, hash, toast, a bowl of cereal, 3 cups of OJ and a bowl of yogurt. Widow Maker sees him with the tray.....trays. Her voice icy as ever "working up an appetite out there big boy?" Having been a while since we was able to enjoy his favorite meal of breakfast he nodded in a little embarrassment "um....yeah, I guess I am a little hungry." She smirks again and a chill comes across the room as he slinks away. Bern comes to and finds a seat and begins to fill his stomach. "What's next?" he ponders. Category:Blog posts